


My Everything

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam is everything to Cooper.





	My Everything

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: My Everything  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam (SCoop)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam is everything to Cooper.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own them, just wish I did.  
Words: 188 words without title and ending.

*My Everything*

Cooper watched Sam sleep, knowing that after everything she had been through, she needed her rest.

They had just come from Sam’s doctor’s appointment that she had made to see if she was pregnant.

The news that it was just a false alarm had hurt Sam more than she had wanted him to know, but Cooper had seen the pain on her face and in her eyes and it killed him.

They had been married for a year and were both at a good place with their jobs where they would be able to have a baby and successfully juggle their careers.

Finding out that Sam wasn’t pregnant, was like a punch to the gut. The two of them wanted a baby more than anything.

Cooper shook his head sadly as Sam sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around her body as she slept.

Leaning over his wife, he kissed her on the head and said softly, “You’re my everything, Sam. I love you.”

Moments later Cooper covered himself as well and wrapped an arm gently around his wife’s waist and fell asleep too.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy and to the readers.


End file.
